


A Night To Change Everything

by DatFlow58



Category: Hockey RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatFlow58/pseuds/DatFlow58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One big game leads to one big night</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

5-0. The first game against the Flyers went better than anyone expected. The team had never looked so well defined as a unit. Having Geno return after missing 11 games was the push they needed. Not only that, but Flower had played unbelievably. Throughout the entire game there were never any cracks or any opportunities for the filthy Flyers to take advantage of. After their usual after game handshake Kris couldn’t help but wrap his arm around his neck and pull him tightly to his chest.  
“That was fucking insane! I thought for sure that last one was going in”.  
“What can I say; I just play awesome as usual. You just pay attention this time” Flower winked at him.  
As they stepped into the locker room there a sudden swarm of jerseys and any other pieces of clothing all the guys had taken off. “Flower Flower Flower!” Kris just took a step back and let Marc have his moment in the spot light, he did deserve it afterall. When everyone had had their turn Flower managed to finally get to his locker and take off his gear. At this point Kris had already managed to shower and get dressed into his suit. He would’ve left about 10 minutes ago but he’d promised Flower a ride back to the hotel and with the performance he just had, he’d let him off this time.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At least when it was time to go the rest of the guys had left and so had the media leaving just Flower and Kris in the locker room. Car keys in hand and bag over his shoulder Kris really wanted to leave because he was absolutely starving and completely knackered. Flower however was still putting his bloody socks on.  
“How long does it take to put on two fucking socks?!”  
“As long as it takes me Kristopher”. Marc said this without even glancing at Kris because he already knew the face Kris was pulling. He hates being called his full name by anyone other than his mother, and even then he isn’t exactly fond of it.  
He was about to turn around and walk out of the room when Flower looked up with a big cheeky grin on his face.  
“What?”. Kris was getting very suspicious of Marc at this point he’d barely got one shoe on and he was inching his was towards him. Kris backed up until he felt the wall behind him. Marc was staring right into Kris’s eyes, face relaxing more and more with every step he took.   
“You think I play awesome?”  
“I’ve seen better. Even I could make some of those saves, it wasn’t anything special.”  
“I guess I need to show you something special then.” By now Marc was barely whispering, they were both breathing heavily now, barely an inch between them. But neither of them made a move. They were going to push each other to the absolute limit.  
That is until Marc started licking his lips which sent Kris over the edge. In one sweeping move he dropped his bag and took Marc’s face in his hands fusing their lips together.  
Even through the kiss Kris could tell Marc was laughing. “What now Marc?” Kris was slightly irritated at how he was reacting to what was happening. “I just not think you this easy”.  
Kris was going to be hurt by this but then Marc deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Kris’s waist pulling him closer.  
“I just being nice to you after that game. Don’t feel too special.”  
“Maybe I just have to play like that more often. You be nice to me more often yes?”  
“Keep playing like that and we’ll see.”  
They couldn’t help but smile at each other, knowing full well that they’d both been waiting for this and the night had only just begun.


	2. The night didn't go as either of them expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Kris wanted was to get back to the hotel........but that wasn't looking like an option.

Kris almost wished that they’d waited until they got back to the hotel before they expressed their feelings because driving with Marc’s hands exploring all of his body was a bit distracting. He enjoyed the sudden contact but not when he’s driving. After 5 minutes of slapping Marc’s hand away Kris decided that he’d had enough. He pulled into an empty parking lot and put on the hand brake. Marc looked around them, very confused and was about to say something when suddenly Kris unclipped his seat belt and stepped out of the car. He signalled for Marc to do the same and he followed, still unsure of what was happening.

Marc stood still as Kris worked his way around to his side of the car. “We are never going to make it to the hotel in one piece if you don’t start keeping your hands to yourself. Kris worked his hands up the front of Marc’s shirt until he reached the collar. He gripped hit hard with one hand and used the other to reach around Marc and open the door to the back seat of the car. Gently Kris lowered Marc down onto the seat so he was lying flat on his back. Although Marc would never admit it, he loved being controlled by Kris. He might be smaller than him but he more than made up for it with his strength and speed. Not to mention his astounding good looks.

When Marc returned to what was happening in the real world, Kris had climbed into the car in between his legs, far enough that he could close the door behind him. He leant down just enough for their lips to brush lightly together. This was the most contact they’d had all night. The feeling of their thighs pushing and rubbing against each other was more than enough for Marc to start feeling his trousers tighten. He wanted to move away, feeling embarassed that he was getting hard already. That is until Kris thrusted down into Marc's crotch causing him to moan much louder than he thought he would. This made Kris smile and lower his entire body until they were pressed together from head to knee, his nose gently touching Marc's neck. He thrust down one more time causing Marc's moan to change from a moan to a quiet whimper.

"All I wanted was to get you back the hotel, but you were making that almost impossible"  
Kris moved to start carefully kissing his way along Marc's throat and over his adams apple.  
"I'm going to give you two options."  
Kris lifted his head so he could stare into Marc's chocolate eyes.  
"1, I can get you off right here and then we go back to the hotel and sleep, or 2, I drive us back to the hotel and I'll let you do whatever you want to me."  
There was no need for Marc to think about which option he would choose. He had been dreaming of this night for longer than he would care to admit.  
" Deux uhh 2."  
" You do know I can understand you right." Kris winked as he opened the door and stepped out of the car. Normally Marc would chirp something back but right now his mind was set on what was going to happen next. He followed Kris out of the car and climbed back into the passenger seat making sure to keep his hands far away from Kris.

\--------------

They barely looked at each other for the entire drive and it took them walking into the elevator to even say a word to each other.  
"You know I've been waiting for this. I just not very sure about how to tell you, or show you."  
Marc hadn't realised that Kris felt the same way. He'd always assumed that what he was feeling was one way. Hearing Kris say what he did made him seem much more open and that is exactly what he wanted.  
Marc moved over to Kris and took his hand is his own turning their bodies until they were facing each other. He bend down ever so slightly so their lips would meet. It was gentle yet they could both tell how much the other one wanted what was about to happen.

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. They kept their hands linked all the way to the door until Kris had to get his keys out of his pocket so they could get into the room.  
As soon as they were in Marc's hands went straight Kris's neck pushing him back towards the bed. Kris moved his hands to Marc's shirt and quickly removed it followed by his own. Just as the shirts hit the ground they collapsed onto the bed, Marc ontop of Kris. Neither of them wasted anytime, going for each others belts and making short work of their trousers. They took this opportunity to look at each other. They've seen each other naked plenty of times but they've never been able to touch each other and just admire each other. Marc took his chance and slowly ran his fingertips along the well defined muscles of the man below him. He suddenly realised that he was completely hard, but so was Kris and he was in control, not Kris. He leaned forward and forced their mouths together this time much more desperate. Marc was done with waiting. His hands settled on Kris's hips and his tongue worked his way into Kris's mouth causing him to moan in such a way that Marc couldn't believe that he hadn't done this before. There was nothing about this man that wasn't unbelievably sexy.

Suddenly Marc was being pushed sideways and collapsed onto his back.  
"Stop daydreaming Marc. More important things now," Kris mumbled into Marc's neck.  
Marc decided that he'd stop thinking about what was going on now and he'd think about it later. For now he was going purely on instinct. Then he realised that he was dreaming again as his pants were now being flung across the room leaving him completely naked and trapped below Kris. He was about to say something when Kris's hand gently stroked his erection and nuzzled into his neck.  
"Fuck....feels so good."  
"I'm tired of waiting Marc. Can, can I......fuck you?"  
Marc was barely listening but managed to blurt out, "Oui. Yes please, Kris, please."

With this Kris swiftly moved over to his bag and after a quick look pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom, a sweet smile spread across his face. He walked back over to the bed and settled on his knees between Marc's legs. He opened the small bottle and squeezed a bit onto his palm, spreading it over his hand. He put the bottle down and moved his hand towards Marc's hole. Gently pressing in before lifting his head and watching Marc, making sure he was ok. When he could see he was he added an extra finger, stretching him open. Marc moaning loudly urged him on and he quickly added another finger.

"Kris I, I can't wait. Please. Please."

Kris suddenly spurred into motion and pulled his finger out and reached for the bottle and the condom. He poured the rest of the lube over his own erection and lifted the condom up to Marc's mouth, letting him bite down on the corner of the packet and ripping it open. As he put it on Marc shifted below him, moving closer to Kris and lifting his legs up slightly to give Kris easier access. He wasn't about to injure himself like this, the guys would never let it go. Kris moved so his dick was slightly touching Marc's hole teasing him before slowly pressing in, a little at a time to make sure he didn't hurt Marc.  
He stopped moving and let Marc settle, staying as still as possible. As soon as Marc started pushing back against him, Kris knew he was ready for more. He kept pushing until he was completely inside him. When he couldn't push in anymore he stopped again to make sure Marc was still ready for this.

"I always thought you faster than this Tanger," he winked up at Kris, shifting his hips to try and get him to move.

"I show you fast Flower." They might share a language but Marc would never get over how Kris said his name, even if it wasn't his real name, it was more than enough for him.

As Kris moved his hips back and forth, Marc met him for every thrust. Neither made a sound, except for the occasional moan deep in their throat. Marc's nails were almost tearing the skin off of Kris's back but he wasn't ready to let go. He knew there'd be marks there for the next few days at least, but the way Kris was moving, rubbing their bodies together, he knew he didn't care. He moved a hand up to grab a clump of Kris's hair and pull him down to fuse their mouths together. The kiss was in no way gentle, it was rough and needy, just what Marc wanted. They moved in time for what felt like hours, grabbing at each other and kissing whatever skin they could reach. They were both close and they knew it.

"Kris, I, I'm so close."

"I know Marc. I... I want you to, cum for me."

Kris had barely gotten the words out before Marc was cumming all over their stomachs and onto the sheets. At the same time Kris came hard inside Marc, head dropping down to rest on his shoulder. They each were breathing like they'd done an hour work out, riding high on the shared orgasm they were calming down from. Marc reached up and stroked some hair out of Kris's face, holding his head up so he could look at him. He leant forward and kissed Kris's forehead, soft and gentle.  
When they'd both relaxed, Kris pulled out of Marc slowly and carefully. As soon as he was completely out Marc released a quiet sigh and closed his eyes. Kris took off the condom and threw it somewhere next to the bed, collapsing next to Marc. They lay there for a while staring a the ceiling, that is until Marc let out a small laugh.

"What's so funny Flower"

"Nothing, it's just......what are the guys gonna say?"

"Well I mean they'll probably be annoyed when they have to pay me because of this."

"Wait what?! Did you bet on us, on on this?!"

"Well not quite on this but I knew that eventually I'd get hold of you and well, you guess the rest."

Flower looked shocked but happy at the same time because Kris had wanted him, possibly as much as he wanted Kris. He looked over at him and turned onto his side so he could see him properly. Kris did the same and wrapped an arm around Marc's waist, drawing slight circles around the base of Marc's back. He gave him one last longing kiss before snuggling his face into the crook of Marc's neck. "Whatever happens, I don't want to be the one that tells them. I leave that up to you Flower."  
Marc let out one last laugh before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	3. Just A Bit Of Fun

The alarm beeping was the only thing that could've woken Marc after what happened last night. He could remember everything. Each little detail. The way his body worked against Kris'. The way he pushed Marc over the edge time and time again. He could even remember the little things, like how Kris would nuzzle into his neck when they had a brief moment of rest and that little smirk he'd give Marc when their eyes met. It might've been rough and uncontrolled but it was the best night Marc had ever had and he could only hope that this wasn't just a one off.

"Hmmmmm," Kris slowly stirred and stretched his arm out to turn off the alarm. "What time is it?"

"Like half 7."

"Ugh. Too early, more sleep."

"Why did you even set the alarm, we not even have game today."

"I didn't. It was set to do this already."

Kris rolled onto his side, flinging his arm over Marc's stomach.

"Ouch!!"

"Baby."

Marc looked down and could see that Kris had a huge grin on his face. He couldn't help but laugh and roll onto his side so he was facing Kris, pulling him closer. His fingers entangled their way into Kris's hair and slowly massaged his scalp, this caused Kris to let out a slow quiet moan. Marc leaned forward slightly and pressed their lips together for a gentle lingering kiss. When their lips parted Kris once again nuzzled into Marc's neck.

They stayed like this long after they'd both fallen asleep. Neither of them had anything important to do today so they weren't in any rush to wake up.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bacon? Bacon and eggs? Marc knew he could smell them, his nose has never let him down before. He pulled on some of Kris's sweatpants, which were and little too short for him, and wandered towards the small kitchen. He leant against the door frame and watched Kris play with the food in the frying pan.

"I didn't know you cook."

Kris looked over to Marc and smiled. He always knew food was Marc's weakness. Kris watched as Marc licked his lips, eyes never leaving the pan.

"Is my way of saying thanks. Last night was......well it was pretty awesome."

Marc laughed and walked over to the TV, putting on the food channel. He turned it up loud enough that he knows Kris will hear it. He heard a loud sigh resonate from the kitchen as Kris walked in with two plates. He gave one to Marc and then sat down on the couch leaning against the arm with his legs crossed on the over the cushions. They ate almost in unison until there was nothing left. Marc then took both of their plates on put them on the coffee table in front of them. He then moved to spread Kris's legs so he could lie between them, head resting on Kris's chest. He listened to Kris's heartbeat. It was slow, soothing. Marc knew he shouldn't fall asleep, they'd basically only just gotten up! But hearing Kris's heart and his breath on the top of his head relaxed him into it. That is until Kris realised what was happening. He stroked the tip of his fingers down Marc's arm from the top of his shoulder down to his wrist. He curled his fingers between his wrist and his hip, slowly lifting up his top. As soon as Kris could hear the deep breaths escaping Marc's mouth, he grabbed onto his hip and started tickling him.

"No Tanger, Tanger STOP!"

Kris could tell Marc was trying to be serious but he wasn't going to stop, he was enjoying Marc giggling like a little girl way too much.

He started using his other arm as soon as it looked like Marc was going to pull away, this caused his to collapse back into Kris's arms. As the tickling intensified Marc started wriggling more and more until, with a sudden surge of energy, he rolled both him and Kris off the couch and onto the floor. Now Marc was sprawled on the floor with Kris straddling him from behind. Kris stopped tickling Marc but couldn't help but start laughing at him. Marc on the other hand wasn't so happy and pushed Kris off him so he would fall backwards onto the floor. He turned round and glared at Kris who was still laughing but not as much.

"I hate you."

"No you don't"

Kris crawled over to Marc until he was kneeling between his legs. He's stopped laughing but still had a big smile on his face.

"Look, I sorry. I was just having some fun."

Kris pulled a sad face and looked at Marc with his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But you owe me for this."

Marc reached around Kris's waist and pulled him down so Kris was now lying on top of him. He lifted his head up to nuzzle at Kris's cheek.

"You can start by making a nice warm cup of coffee."

Kris started laughing again and gave Marc's forehead a quick kiss before getting up and going into the kitchen. Marc knew that at least for today Kris was under his control. Today is going to be a good day.


End file.
